


thank you, david

by samwhambam



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Just a mother in law having a conversation with david, a little angsty, just growing pains that moms go through when they’re family dynamic changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwhambam/pseuds/samwhambam
Summary: Marcy thanks David for not moving her son to New York
Relationships: Marcy Brewer & David Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 22
Kudos: 195





	thank you, david

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there Delilah, thanks for giving this a quick read through ♥️

David can see Marcy from across town hall. Her eyes are focused where they’re trained on the dance floor. Clint is at the bar, talking to Ray who had insisted on moonlighting as a part time bartender for the reception. Patrick has David’s mom out on the dancefloor where he’s twirling her around the other dancers, and David can trace the line between Marcy’s eyes and her son. 

He’s torn between cutting in and hip checking Patrick in the direction of his own mother, but Marcy is officially family now and David  _ wants  _ the kind of relationship where he is actively a Brewer. Neither him or Patrick changed their names and talking to Marcy is where he starts. 

David pulled out the chair next to her and sat down. Marcy smiled at him before she casted her eyes down to the table. Her flute still full with champagne. 

“Everything turned out lovely,” Marcy said as she pushed her clutch away from where her fingers toyed with a loose thread. 

“It did,” David looked around the hall, at the flowers, at the people. “Thank you for all your help. The monetary and actual physical help this morning. The florist had nothing but nice things to say about you.”

He was distracted by sniffles and looked over to watch as Marcy picked up a cloth napkin and dried the tears that had fallen.

“Are you—?” David started. 

“I’m fine dear,” Marcy said. She reached over and patted his arm. “Just feeling a lot today.”

“Good things, I hope?” David tried to joke. 

“Yes,” Marcy left her hand on David’s arm, her eyes on Patrick where his mom was cupping his jaw with her hands and saying something. 

“Will you join me on the dance floor?” David asked. 

“Of course.”

*

After they said goodbye to David’s parents the morning after the wedding, David and Patrick made their way back to the apartment. They had insisted on getting dinner with Marcy and Clint, but the Brewers had told them to enjoy their first evening as husbands in peace. 

They planned a quiet evening, but lunch time hit and they got a call from Ray. The keys were ready, a week earlier than anticipated. The couple selling had the opportunity to leave early and had insisted on a short sell from the beginning. 

Patrick had told David to call Alexis and Stevie to ask if they wanted to see the house, but David shook his head which had flooded with the image of how Marcy looked watching Patrick dance with his mother in law. So, Patrick called his parents and they met them in front of the new home, keys in hand and the Brewer car filled with wedding stuff that Marcy and Clint took when they helped clean up the hall. 

David and Patrick had already done a quick walk through, too excited to have the keys early to wait. It worked out though, because they spent a considerable amount of time swaying together in the living room to music that David played off his phone. 

They led the Brewers through a tour of the house and when it was over, Patrick took Clint back into the yard to talk yard maintenance equipment. 

“We passed by a fruit-stand just down the road, would you walk with me to it?” Marcy asked as she turned to David. “I saw a sign for fresh cherries.”

David nodded, then waited for Marcy to grab her wallet from the car. 

They had just passed the next house down when Marcy cleared her throat. The stand is up ahead, but David stopped and turned to Marcy who was looking at him with wide eyes. 

“David, I want to thank you for—” Marcy paused, her breath was shaky and David looked back to the house, then back at Marcy, whose eyes were shining with tears. “Thank you for not moving my son to New York.”

“Oh,” David sighed. He could feel the tension in his eyebrows where they were knitted together in the middle. He didn’t know what he expected from this walk, but it definitely wasn’t that. He hasn’t, the weight of that potential move had never come across his mind. 

“Patrick told us that the two of you were moving to New York and I was shocked. I told him that I hoped he loved it,” Marcy continued walking. “But I cried that night. I thought I had completely lost my sweet boy. He had already left once and then he told me that both of you were  _ leaving.  _ Clint told me it wasn’t, but I couldn’t help but feel like I had done something wrong and it was my fault. Like I didn’t give him enough love to keep him on our side of the border.”

David looked away, felt his stomach drop until it was just a heavy pit dragging him down into the earth. He hadn’t—that’s not. He was just so excited about going and being with his family that he didn’t think—

“When Patrick left to come to Schitt’s Creek, I understood. I figured he needed a change in scenery and I couldn’t blame him for that. Then he stopped calling, stopped reaching out and I didn’t know what to do. He officially didn’t need me anymore,” Marcy’s voice wavered and David wiped at his eyes. He wasn’t sure when he started crying. “We were always so close. Did he tell you about the first time he got drunk at university?”

“Uh, yes,” David whispered. “He got really drunk and called you because he was scared that he drank too much.”

“Yeah,” Marcy laughed a watery laugh, her wallet clutched to her chest. “I told him that he was fine and to drink water. I drove to his dorm the next morning to take him to breakfast. Taught him my college cure for hangovers.”

David let out a giggle at the image of college aged Patrick, head full of curls, hungover as fuck sitting across from Marcy at a low-rate diner. She continued walking, this time faster and David followed her. 

“That morning, I told him how I was scared that he was too old to need his mom’s help, he told me that he’d never stop needing me.”

They stopped at a table next to the stand and sat down. 

“He came to Schitt’s Creek and I couldn’t even keep him on the phone long enough to tell him that I love him,” Marcy knocked on the table. “Then you invited us to his birthday and I finally understood. I understood all the times he showed up at the house, dejected and single. I understood how he just, needed to do that on his own. And I finally stopped blaming myself for doing something to push Patrick away from us.”

“You didn’t,” David shook his head. 

“I know, honey,” Marcy reached out and squeezed his hand. “I thought we were better after that, once we knew. We actually talked on the phone, you both came out to visit.”

“We had a great time,” David choked out. Marcy smiled softly in response. 

“Our family had become an unraveled thread and it was finally being sewn into something beautiful again. We were bridging that gap. Getting good again, and then Patrick dropped that bomb on us.”

Except, Patrick hadn’t wanted to. David had pushed that on him, had told him that they were moving, following the Rose family. He hadn’t thought about what he was making Patrick leave behind. 

“I thought it was over,” Marcy said. “The drive here is fine, I’m okay with it. We can’t drive to New York, plane tickets are expensive. The trip would be expensive, because I know you won’t have room for us to stay with you two, so we’d be paying for a hotel. We’d only see each other a couple of times a year, until it died off and it was just one holiday, after you factored in the two of you splitting time between our house and your parents.

“In the span of one night, I had accepted that everything was just beyond repair,” Marcy was openly crying and David felt like shit. He coughed as he tried to dislodge the lump that had formed in his throat. “But then he called a few days later and said that the two of you had talked and had decided on staying in Schitt’s Creek. I have never been so relieved.”

“I didn’t know—” David croaked out. “I swear, Marcy, if I had realized I wouldn’t have asked Patrick to do that.”

“I know you wouldn’t have,” Marcy reached out and pulled him into a hug. David moved into it quickly and held her tight as she shook against him. “It’s fine. It’s okay.”

“I—” 

“David, it’s okay,” Marcy pulled away and patted his cheek, pressed the tears into his skin. “It all worked out.”

David shook his head. The guilt was heavy in his heart and  _ he almost completely fucked it up.  _

“It’s really okay,” Marcy repeated. “I’ve just been having a hard time with my son being old enough to have a mortgage and a husband. I was a mom for lots of years and I’m not ready to give that up.”

“I don’t think that’s how that works,” David chuckled through his tears. “I think you’ll always be his mom. But what do I know?”

“I think you might be right,” Marcy leaned back in her chair and took a deep breath. “I should go buy something. The man behind the counter has been giving us funny looks.”

David laughed but let her get up. 

He took one of the bags from her after and they walked back arm in arm. 

When they got back to the house, Patrick and Clint were in the kitchen and Marcy showed off their fruit haul. Patrick raised his eyebrows at David and held his arm out, which David slipped under, for the millionth time. 

“Are you okay?” Patrick asked as he thumbed under David’s eye where he could feel his skin was still puffy. 

“Yeah,” David breathed. “You need to call your mom more often.”

“What?” Patrick asked, perplexed. 

“I’ll tell you later,” David said and leaned in for a kiss. 

  
  



End file.
